dbzpro2matrixfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Anime
A minha versão da história É o que eu gosto,para além dos jogos, mais sou grande fã do anime japonês todo começou quando vi em portugal o Dragon Ball na TV fiquei apaixonado pelo anime.Depois começou a dar mais animes diferentes como Sailor Moon;Pokémon ;Cavaleiros do Zodiaco;Dragon Ball Z;Card Captor Sakura e por outros que não me lembro. Os anos passavam e eu comecei a descobrir as maravilhas da internet e encontrei sites como Youtube e comecei a ver Dragon Ball Z em português.Viciei-me em jogos de anime como Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 e entre outros. Actualmente (9/11/2010)vejo anime como Naruto Shippuden, One Piece, Bleach e Death Note. Top-Best Selling MANGAS de todos os tempos Ficheiro:1242468937829.jpg Animes que passaram em Portugal Legenda: "( )" é onde passaram(ou ainda estam a passar)estes animes. Akira (Locomotion;Axn) Animatrix (DVD) Astro Boy (TVI) Tokyo Mew Mew (Panda) Azuki-chan (Animax) Basilisk, Kouga Ninpou Chou (DVD) B-Daman (TVI) Beyblade (Panda;TVI) Boogiepop Phantom (AXN) Brain Powered (AXN) Bubblegum Crisis (AXN) Burst Angel (Bakuretsu Tenshi) (SIC Radical) Bleach (Sic K;DVD) Capitain Tsubasa (Panda) Detective Conan (SIC;Animax) Chobits (Animax) Chrno Crusade (RTP) Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan (Detectives Clamp) (Panda) Corrector Yui (Animax;Panda;Panda Biggs) Cowboy Bebop (SIC Radical) Desert Punk (SIC Radical) Digimon (SIC;Panda) Digimon 2 (SIC;Panda) Digimon 3 (SIC;Panda) Digimon Fronteira (SIC) Doraemon (Panda) Doremi (Panda;Panda Biggs) Dragon Ball (SIC;SIC Radical) Dragon Ball Z (SIC;SIC Gold;SIC Radical) Dragon Ball GT (SIC;SIC Radical) Excel Saga (Animax) F-Zero: GP Legend (SIC) Fancy Lala (Panda) Fullmetal Alchemist (SIC Radical) Fullmetal Alchemist BrotherHood (site da SIC Radical) Fushigi Yugi (Panda) Gunslinger Girl (Animax) Hellsing (SIC Radical;Animax) InuYasha (AXN) Kaleido Star (Panda) Kiddy Grade (Animax) Kiteretsu (Panda) Law of Ueki (Animax) Medabots (Panda) Megaman (SIC;Panda) The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Axn) Mermaid Melody (Panda) Mew Mew Power (SIC) Monster Rancher (SIC;Panda;Panda Biggs) Ashita no Nadja (Panda) Najica Dengeki Sakusen (SIC Radical) Naruto (SIC;SIC Radical) Naruto Shippuden (SIC Radical;Animax) Neon Genesis Evangelion (SIC;SIC Radical) Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion (Cinema) Ninja Hattori (Panda) One Piece (SIC;SIC Radical) Outlaw Star (Panda) Pokémon (SIC) Pokémon The Johto Journeys (SIC) Pokémon Orange Islands (SIC) Pokémon Master Quest (SIC) Pokémon Advanced (SIC) Pokémon Advanced Battle (SIC) Pokémon Advanced Challange (SIC) Pokémon Battle Fronteir (SIC) Pokemon Battle Dimension (SIC) Pokemon Diamond & Pearl (SIC) Pokemon Galactic Battle Pokémon Chronicles (SIC) Ranma ½ (Locomotion) Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs (Locomotion) S.O.S S.O.S Returne Sailor Moon (TVI) Saint Tail (Panda) Saint Seiya (Sic;Sic Gold;RTP;Animax) Soul Eater (MTV) Card Captor Sakura (TVI;Panda;Panda Biggs) Samurai 7 (RTP) Samurai Champloo (Animax) Samurai X (RTP) Shaman King (SIC) Sonic X (SIC) Spriggan Trinity Blood Vampire Princess Miyu A Viagem de Chihiro (Cinemas) Yu-Gi-Oh! (SIC) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (SIC K) Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters (SIC) Bobobo-bo-bobobo (SIC) Oban Star Racers (SIC) Power Stone (SIC) Shinzo (SIC) Darker Than Black (SIC Radical) Blue Dragon (Panda Biggs) Death Note (Animax) Hunter × Hunter (Animax) Lupin III (Animax;DVD) NANA (DVD) Kochikame (Animax;Panda) Air Gear (Animax,Panda BIGGS) Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles (Panda BIGGS) Time Jam (Panda BIGGS) Mushiking (Panda BIGGS) D.Grayman (MTV) Lost Universe (RTP) Tenchi Universe (RTP) Vandread (RTP) Joana e Sérgio (RTP) AKA "Attacker YOU!" Animes Preferidos D.Grayman Bleach Capitain Tsubasa Detective Conan Fullmetal Alchemist Fullmetal Alchemist BrotherHood Dragon Ball Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball GT Digimon Digimon 2 Digimon 3 Digimon Fronteira Desert Punk F-Zero: GP Legend Medabots Fushigi Yugi Monster Rancher Megaman Naruto Naruto Shippuden One Piece Pokémon Soul Eater Shaman King Yu-Gi-Oh! Bobobo-bo-bobobo Death Note Oban Star Racers Power Stone Shinzo Darker Than Black Kochikame Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan Kamisama Kazoku FLCL Tenjou Tenge﻿ Marmalade Boy Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Demon King Daimou Nyan Koi! Drawn Together Tara Duncan The Legend of Calamity Jane Ugly Americans Categoria:Anime